Hayden Moss
|nickname=The Animal |Season=12 |Place=1st |Votes=1 |Votestowin=4 |Alliances=The Brigade |Loyalties=Kristen Bitting Lane Elenburg Enzo Palumbo |HOHs=4 (Week 1, Day 56, Weeks 9 & 10) |Nominations=2 (Weeks 4 & 8) |Vetos=1 (Week 9) |Days=75 |OtherPrizes=$5,000 (secret) Trip to Hawaii (secret) |Currently=Winner }} was the winner of Big Brother 12. During the early stages of the game, Hayden received targets in the house for his relationship with Kristen Bitting, but stayed in the Big Brother House for 75 days and received four of the seven jury votes to be crowned the champion over fellow Brigade alliance member Lane Elenburg. 'Biography' Hayden Garrett Moss, born May 27, 1986, is a college student from Tempe, Arizona. He is part of "The Brigade" alliance, along with Enzo, Matt, and Lane. His epithet within his alliance is "The Animal." He describes himself as “outgoing, athletic and charming.” His favorite activities include snowboarding, weightlifting, working out, going to the beach and hanging out with friends.” The most difficult part of living in the Big Brother house for Hayden is “being around people that I don’t agree with for 24/7.” Hayden is afraid of flying and avidly dislikes “messy people”. He’s a country boy at heart and loves being a part of Arizona State University baseball. Summary On the show, he was part of "The Brigade" alliance, along with Enzo, Matt, and Lane. Hayden's closest friend inside his Brigade alliance is Enzo but he also befriended Lane, Britney, Kristen and Kathy. His nickname within his alliance was "The Animal." Hayden won Big Brother 12 by a vote of 4-3, awarding him the $500,000 prize. Player History - Big Brother 12 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Trivia *Hayden was the second Houseguest to win the first Head of Household competition, as well as the game following Lisa Donahue, and is later followed by Rachel Reilly. **He is the first and, currently, only male to accomplish this. *Hayden is the houseguest with the most competition wins in Big Brother 12 with five, narrowly beating Britney Haynes and Brendon Villegas, who each held four. *Hayden is tied with Drew Daniel, Janelle Pierzina, Rachel Reilly, Ian Terry, Aaryn Gries, Caleb Reynolds, Vanessa Rousso and Steve Moses for most Head of Household competition wins in terms of official reigns with 4. **Hayden is the second person to win four Head of Household competitions and go on to win the game, following Drew and succeeded by Rachel, Ian and Steve. ''Survivor'' *Hayden was originally recruited for Survivor: Nicaragua, Hayden was replaced by Jud "Fabio" Birza, who coincidentally ended up winning the season. *He also previously dated Survivor: One World contestant Kat Edorrson. He competed on Survivor: Blood vs. Water playing alongside Kat where they finished 7th and 14th respectively. **He is the first former Big Brother ''contestant to play ''Survivor the second being Caleb Reynolds''. '' **In 2014, Hayden and Kat ended their relationship. External Links: Survivor Wikia Page: http://survivor.wikia.com/wiki/Hayden_Moss Category:Season 12 House Guests Category:House Guests Category:Winners Category:HOH Winners Category:Power of Veto Winners Category:Luxury Winners Category:From Arizona Category:Survivor Category:4 HOH's Category:Competed on Survivor Category:Solitary Confinement Category:HOH and POV in the Same Week Category:1st HOH Category:Final HOH Category:Final POV